Big Brother: Season 3
Big Brother: Season 3 is the third season of Obby Gameshows Big Brother. It featured 15 brand new Houseguests due to a pre-season quitter. This season was won in a 6-3 vote by Rmbplaysroblox over VactionGuy. Twists * America's Den - For the first 3 weeks, America decided what power would be unleashed into the game, and who would receive it. The winner was told in private inside America's Den. * Bronze Veto - For the Pre-Jury phase of the game, 3 Houseguests were nominated instead of the standard two, and the winner of the Bronze Veto was forced to save one of the nominees. A replacement nomination only occurred if the winner of the Bronze Veto was nominated and decided to save themselves. * No Double Eviction - This is the only season to not feature a Double Eviction. Houseguests Future Appearances Crxfterz, Drake Blitz, and NancyStrikesAgain returned for Big Brother: Redemption. Voting History Game History Week 1 At the premiere, I revealed that there would be two major twists this year. America's Den & The Bronze Veto. At the first Head of Household, the competition was a magic carpet that pushed people back. Adrian won the competition. At the nomination ceremony, he decided to nominate the three inactives: Aviation, Drake, and Jon. At the Bronze Veto competition, it was an obby. Adrian also won. Since you had to use the bronze veto he used it on Aviation. At the first live eviction, Drake was voted out 8-3. Week 2 At the next session it started off with America's Den. One at a time they were brought into the den and told if they received a power or not. One power was unleashed into the game... At the head of household the competition was majority rules. Crafter won after a tie-breaker question. He then nominated Aviation, Miller, and Vaction. At the Bronze Veto Luigi won and used his veto on Vaction. At the explosive live voting Miller was sent home 8-3. Week 3 Before the session started, it was announced that Aviation was expelled for missing three sessions. We then did America's Den and another power was unleashed. At the Head of Household competition it was trivia about Obby Gameshows. Adrian won his second Head of Household of the season. He then nominated Desires, Nanacy, and Otto. At the Bronze Veto, it was a four corner competition Adrian won the Bronze Veto. At the veto ceremony, he used the veto on Nancy making Desires & Otto the final nominees. By a vote of 7-2 Desires was sent home as the final pre-juror. Week 4 At the session, America's Den opened for the final time. At the Head of Household was a sit, trip, spin competition. Jon won after only a few minutes! It was then revealed that somebody used their power from the den to choose one of the three nominees anonymously, they nominated Adrian. Jon then nominated Blue & Vaction. At the veto competition, it was a very difficult obby that took forever Adrian finally won. He then used the veto on himself and there was a replacement nominee for the first time due to him being on the block and using it on himself. Otto was then the replacement nominee. By a vote of 4-1-1 Blue become the first juror. Week 5 At the session, we started a few minutes early due to everybody coming but people who had excuses! The Head of Household was a spleef type competition. Luigi won. He then nominated Crafter, Este, and Nancy. At the Bronze Veto, I played a sequence of sounds they then had to answer true/false questions about those sounds. Luigi won after a tiebreaker. He then decided to use the veto on Este. By a vote of 5-1 Nancy become the second juror. Week 6 At the session, it was announced that the Bronze Veto twist was over! At the Head of Household competition, it was originally planned to be where you had to jump from stick to stick but ROBLOX broke scripts so instead it was a sit, trip, and spin. Adrian won yet another competition. He then decided to nominate Jon & Luigi. At the veto competition, it was hateship. Luigi won the veto and saved himself. Este was then the replacement nominee. Este was then evicted in a vote of 4-2, making her the third juror. Week 7 At the session, we started off with a competition where two people faced off and were asked a question about a competition we played this season. Otto won. He then decided to nominate Adrian & Jon. At the veto competition, it was the long awaited OTEV! They had to bring back the answer of an evicted HG. Otto won, gaining full power for the week. At the veto ceremony, Otto decided to keep his nominations in tact. By a vote of 5-0 Adrian was sent to the jury house. Week 8 At the session, it begun with the HOH competition. I would say ready, set, and if I said go the first person to say BUZZ! Got to choose somebody to eliminate. Lezly won. She then decided to nominate Crafter and Vaction. At the veto competition, they had to choose a square with a random number beneath them. Luigi won. He then decided to use the POV on Vac. Lezly then decided to name Otto as the replacement nominee which was a shock for a lot of people. At the eviction, Crafter was evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 9 At the session, we jumped into the HOH competiton. They had two minutes to study a wall of their HouseGuests they then answered true or false questions based on it. Luigi won his fifth competition of the season. He then nominated Jon & Lezly. At the veto competition, it was bb chess where they had to move in an "L" shape. Jon won. He then used the veto on himself. Rmb was the replacement and he begged the HouseGuests to evict him but it wasn't enough as Lezly was sent packing 2-1. Week 10 At the session, we went straight into the HOH. In the competition, they had to balance a block on their head while being vibrated. Jon won after only about a minute. He then decided to nominate Luigi & Otto. At the veto, it was a battle of endurance where they had to run across a beam that tried to trip them and hit the buzzer on the other side. The person who got 10 points first won. After about 18 minutes of falling, Otto won the veto. At the veto ceremony, he decided to use the veto no himself. Jon then named Vac as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, the vote tied 1-1. Jon broke the tie and sent Luigi packing. Week 11 At the session, we went into the HOH. They had to match the boot order by putting "T" if the person was in the correct order or "F" if not. Otto won by only a few seconds. He then decided to nominate Jon and Rmb. At the final veto competition, it was before or after and they all tied so we went to a tie breaker. Otto was closest to the correct answer. He then decided to not use the veto. At the eviction, Vaction casted the sole vote to evict Jon. Week 12 At the finale, I started off with giving a recap of the overall season. We then jumped into part of the final head of household competition where they had to jump from block to block quickly without falling. After time went on they were vibrated more and more. Otto managed to win Part 1. In Part 2, Rmb and Vac faced off in a timed challenge where they had to click on the blocks to lock in who the HOH and the nominees were for each week. Both timed out, so the person who got the most right would win. Rmb got 4 right and Vac got 3 making Rmb the part 2 winner. In the third and final part, it was jury statements. Rmb won this competition, and was the final HOH. He then went on to evict Otto. The jury voted and by a vote of 6-3 Rmb was the winner. Finale The Jury Category:Seasons